I Thought You'd Never Ask
by So tired
Summary: She always gets the girl.


"Holy shit!" Someone exclaimed as the whole choir room was silenced when a tiny brunette came in, late for the first time in years.

Finn noticed she wasn't in school, since he looked for her in hopes to get back together with her. He thought that she was sick, ignoring her perfect attendance and being well the day before, so he just put of finding her for after school and glee. He wanted to get back together with her. It's been months since he broke up with her when she cheated on him with Puck. He tried to ignore her chasing after him for a few weeks but she stopped. That made him want her even more. He loved her. They were meant for each other.

Quinn noted to herself that she wasn't in school when she sat in her sit during Spanish. It didn't really bother her but she was curious about why she isn't there. The blonde could usually not care at all about where the girl was, today was just too boring in her opinion. She wanted to find her and make fun of her or something. Quinn Fabray was always the head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. Well, until she got pregnant. Last year was the roughest year of her, not so long, life and now she was just getting back in shape.

Puck was in the middle of hooking up with some random girl when he saw that she wasn't at her locker. He thought about it for a second but decided to drop it and call his somewhat friend later that day, just to see if she is alright. He didn't really care about her, or anyone for that matter, he was just curious. It wasn't every day that she didn't show up in school. She had perfect attendance.

Santana never even noticed that she wasn't in school that day. She was busy with whatever guy approached her in the hallway. Too busy to even bother that the sit next to her in math was unusually empty. Or that the sit in front of her in history was empty, too. They never even talked, except for the fights in glee, they barely said two words to each other. Santana didn't like her, or more likely, couldn't like her. She was popular and she couldn't hang out with losers. Tough luck.

"I am sorry that I am late, Mr. Shue." When the teacher answered her, letting her know that it isn't a problem, Rachel hurried to the sit in front of Santana and next to Quinn. Her usual sit was taken, so she decided to settle in a chair without another word. What everyone was surprised about was her unusual choice of clothes. She was wearing a short black skirt with no knee high socks to hide her legs. The shirt that she was wearing was open, unlike most of the things she usually wore. She got the attention of all present students immediately after entering the room.

It was Tuesday when Puck approached her for the first time. He knew that, after seeing her in glee that he made a mistake of letting her go. He was a stud and practically slept with every girl in school except for her but he was willing to change for "a fucking hot fellow Jew", as he would put it.

She was standing by her locker when he saw her that day. He came to her, wearing his famous half-smile that suited him so well. Confident, he stood beside her, speaking in a bit lower voice than usual, thinking it might make him seem more attractive.

"Hello Rachel." He said, while leaning on a locker next to hers. People in the hallway didn't seem to care that he was talking to her; most of them stared at her.

"Hi Noah." She answered, very briefly, and headed to her next class. She didn't seem to care that he suddenly showed interest in talking to her outside of glee, she simply ignored him.

"I was wondering if…" And he stopped for a while, uncertain whether to continue or not. "If you would, maybe, like to go out with me tomorrow." Another stop. This time he continued faster because he saw that they were close to the classroom that she should go in. "Like on a date or something."

"While I am honored that you are asking me out, I have to decline. I already have plans for tomorrow." She simply said as she walked into the class.

He stood, stunned, for a moment. Did she just refuse to go out with him? No one ever did that. He needed confidence boost, so he quickly sent a text to Santana.

_2night at mine._

He really didn't expect to be rejected yet again but when, after a few seconds, he got the reply, it read:

_Nope. Can't._

Quinn was impressed that Rachel's unusually good clothes didn't change for two days. She decided that, if Rachel was getting so much attention now, she could try to befriend her. Santana and Brittany didn't really hang out with her outside of school and she could use people to talk to, besides some of the cheerios that wanted only popularity.

So when she decided to talk to Rachel, it was Wednesday. They were in Spanish and the diva was sitting next to her, paying attention to Mr. Shue, who tried desperately to teach them something.

_Come to my house later?_, she scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Rachel.

_I'm afraid I can't, I have plans. _The tiny brunette replied, wondering why was Quinn showing interest in her when, just last week, she was making her life a living hell.

Quinn was impressed by the audacity that Rachel showed. It wasn't every day that she, head cheerleader, was rejected. Sure, she didn't really care that the girl didn't want to hang out with her; she knew that befriending her would be hard, but she had hoped that Rachel was depressed or something, so she wouldn't decline.

It was Thursday when Finn got courage to approach her. Rachel was sitting in choir room, by the piano, on their lunch brake. After a couple of deep breaths, he came to her, stopping her from playing more. He convinced himself that she was the girl he loved and no one could stop him from what he did next.

"Be my girlfriend again?" He asked, waiting for a, what he was sure would be, a positive answer.

"Finn, I don't know how to put this nicely, I don't want to be with you anymore." She said, confidence was clear in her voice. When she looked at the guy in front of her, she reconsidered her answer but finally determined that it was for the best.

"But you love me. And I love you. Why not?"

"You broke up with me, remember? You said that you will never be with me again, so I got over you. I can't be with someone I don't even like anymore." She said as she was walking out of the room.

He was left alone to think about what just happened. He felt his heart brake, unsure if he should follow her or find a song to sing to her in glee. The tall boy left the room in silence after deciding to let it go. She was over him, why couldn't he just get over her?

On Friday morning, Santana saw Rachel parking her car on the school parking and decided to go over to her. With her HBIC attitude, she was certain that she would get the girl. Or at least, she hoped that she would get the girl. She had cheerios practice every day that week and, ignoring her needs, had ignored every guy that wanted to sleep with her after seeing Rachel in glee on Monday.

She came to Rachel just as she walked out of the car. She didn't want to wait any longer, so she kissed the brunette as soon as she was close enough. Fireworks, that's what both girls saw at the same moment as the girls kissed.

The kiss lasted longer than they both expected it to last but it was good. Aside from stopping to take air, they didn't part for a second. After the kiss, Santana put both of her hands on Rachel's hips and just stared into the girl's deep brow eyes. She never noticed that they were probably the best feature on her face. Now that she knew, she wasn't going to just stop staring, after all, she had years to make up for.

Rachel just stood there when the Latina moved to her neck, kissing it slowly but passionately. She succeeded to mumble a "will you be my girlfriend" in between. It took Rachel a few moments to reply. She was surprised by Santana's actions, but then again, it was what she wanted when she changed her style of clothing. It was her intention from the start.

"I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
